bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Greg Winston
"Do you really want to challenge me with that piece of crap you call a car?" -Greg to Johnny Vincent in Winning Her Over. Greg Winston is the main protagonist in ''Bully: Transferred To Bullworth'' and Bully TTB: Undead Style, written by Westside JDM. He is a Non-Clique Student. As of 2016, he has been adopted by TheToughGuy and is one of the three returning characters as well as the main protagonist in ''Transferred To Bullworth'' reboot. Westside JDM's'' Continuity Background Greg is 17 years old and was born on December 16, 1989. He is of british descent, He is currently getting his helicopter pilot's license and needs to pass one last test, and he will get his license. Police Records * Birth name: Gregory Richard Winston * Place of birth: N/A * Date of birth December 16, 1989 '''Notes' * Currently enrolled at Bullworth Academy. * Having a tendency to skip class and get into many fights, He is said to be very slick and intelligent. * Said to be extremely skilled in hand to hand combat, Use extreme caution when attempting to apprehend. Also See * Greg Winston/Character Sheet * Greg Winston/Quotes TheToughGuy's Continuity Appearance Greg has long brown hair that he believes is long enough (shorter than that of a hippie's or a girl's hair, but longer than that of any boys' that he knows of). He also has bright green eyes that he inherited from his mom, and has a medium built. Background Greg was born to Niko Bellic and Maggie Winston in Liberty City. During childbirth, Maggie Winston died to undetermined conditions, resulting in Niko having to raise him with the help of Roman and Mallorie. Due to Niko swearing to stay out of the criminal life after cutting all loose ends to his former employers, Niko decided to do odd jobs all across the country, which in turn resulted in a stranded relationship between the two of them. Greg wasn't alone though as he had his uncle and aunt as well as his older cousin Kate, who he looked up to as an older sister. However, the older Greg got and the more Niko missed out on Greg's accomplishments in life, the more their relationship got worse. During the course of Greg's freshman year at North Algonquin High School after so many heated arguments with Niko, Greg decided to use his mother's surname from that point on. During the course of his sophomore year, things got worst for Greg as he started hanging with a bad crowd of kids and cutting classes. This resulted in relationship issues with his uncle and aunt as well as his cousin. About a month after the start of his junior year, Greg would do what would possibly be the worst thing to ever happen at North Algonquin High School. After the incident, Greg was expelled and the incident was written in his permanent record. This incident would cause Greg to never again act out and make him think of himself as a monster and a bully. It was also after the incident and while Niko was away on a job that Roman and Mallorie decided to sent Greg to Bullworth Academy since no other high school from Liberty City to Carcer City would accept him. Personally Greg is probably one of the most loyal teenagers that anyone could ever have for a friend. Once he makes a promise, he never breaks it. For any friend he makes, he has their back when they need him the most. When it comes to betrayal, Greg doesn't handle it well and will get revenge in anyway possible. When he's not doing anything important like schoolwork, he'll spend his time with his friends doing anything. Whether it comes to watching movies, playing games or even taking them all out to do something outside, he will spend that quality time with them. Probably a trait that he picked up from his father. When it comes to enemies, Greg will not back down from a fight. He will try to find another alternative though as he believes that fighting only solves some issues. But when a fight is necessary, he will use some of his skills that his father taught him to defeat his enemy. As for strangers, teachers, and his elders, he will show respect to them as long as they show respect to him back. He also keeps to himself just so he doesn't cause any trouble. Police Record Birth Name: Bellic, Greg Richard Place Of Birth: '''Liberty City, Liberty State '''Date Of Birth: '''July 17, 2011 '''Notes: * Currently enrolled at Bullworth Academy. * Tendency to skip class. * Skilled fighter. * Involved in illegal street races. Trivia * Two of Greg's favorite films of all time is National Lampoon's Vacation ''and ''Christmas Vacation. The main reason is that he wishes that he had a dad dedicated to him just like Chevy Chase's character is to his kids in the film series. * After watching the shower scene in ''Psycho ''when he was six years old, Greg has a bit of a fear about taking a shower in a bathroom at a motel or at school. '' '' Category:Original Characters Category:TheToughGuy's Fanfiction Category:Fanfictional Students Category:Fanfictional Boys